


Broken Prophecy

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood Drinking, Dark Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may be the Righteous Man of prophecy, but even the righteous have their darker moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a little flood of smutty ficlets I'm doing on tumblr to celebrate breaking the 400 follower mark. Considering I never expected to get past ten? Yeah. Anyway, this is set in S4, just after Rapture, but before 4.21
> 
> I'm just a big fan of dark Dean, not gonna lie.
> 
> I own nothing, it's all Kripke's fault.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean knew he shouldn’t like it. Hell was behind him, it didn’t control him, he could fight it now more than he could down in the Pit. But the sound of Cas’ surprised like gasp when Dean smacked his ass and roughly kneaded it? Oh that was just delicious. They were both in boxers, both shirtless as they lay in bed and Dean took out his frustrations.

Cas was the only one he could this with, the only one who understood and could take all of it. Fuck, Cas could take all of it and come running back with a clean slate after every session. Dean bit into his shoulder, enough that blood welled up before he licked it away. Another little gasp, though if it was the pain or the action he was unsure. Dean savored the taste for a moment, the way his angel’s blood didn’t have the metal tang of human blood. It was somehow sweet and seemed to hold a biting electricity that tickled his tongue and throat.

Dean moved until his face was just above Cas’, his blood-coated lips hovering a breath away from a kiss. “What? Sam gets to have blood from that demon bitch. Figure I get to be a little more privileged. What about you?” He smiled crookedly, pushing his hips down into Cas’. The angel moaned and pushed back, his own interest very apparent.

Cas’ shoulder had already healed, the blood on the surface of the skin drying as it sat. Dean moved to Cas’ jaw, dragging his lips and the angel’s blood over the rough stubble. His hand trailed from the firm meat of Cas’ ass to the soft skin of his thigh. Another hard smack tore through the air, followed quickly by a soft groan.

Dean laughed. “Well, well, looks like someone likes to be spanked.”

Cas’ right hand wandered from Dean’s back to his left shoulder, fitting over the mark perfectly before looking Dean in the eye. “Only by you.”

Dean closed his eyes and growled, sinking his teeth in the juncture between Cas’ neck and shoulder. The angel tensed as Dean broke skin, only relaxing as he felt his blood spilling into Dean’s mouth. He whimpered — a rather unangelic sound to make, all things considered — and turned his head to bare more flesh, tearing the skin already broken a bit more in the process. The hand on his thigh tightened to bruising force as more blood flowed more quickly into Dean’s mouth. The other ended up in thick black hair, holding Cas in place mercilessly.

When Dean pulled back the broken skin knit itself back together perfectly. His entire body was tingling and felt lighter with the borrowed blood. Another wicked smile pulled his features. He moved Cas’ head by his hair and forced him to look Dean in the eye. The blue was being eaten away by black as his pupils and arousal grew.

Dean pushed forward and kissed him, blood sticky on his lips as it smeared onto Cas’ skin. His friend’s tongue invaded his mouth, licking all around as it tasted the last remnants of blood. The curious muscle felt its way across the roof of his mouth and along his teeth, the surface tearing against a fracture in one of Dean’s molars. Immediately it was seized and suckled, blood pulled from it just before it healed.

The kiss broke and Dean panted for breath. “You fuckin’ did that on purpose. You kinky little slut!” Dean smacked his thigh hard, again, over the same spot as before. Cas cried out and bit his lower lip, keeping the pressure just shy of piercing. When he spoke again his voice was lower, rougher. “What would Uriel say if he could see you now? Pretty sure me drinkin’ your blood can’t be kosher with the guys upstairs. You really wanna get dragged to bible camp back again, Cas?”

Cas licked his lips, clearing some of the rusty-colored leftovers from his skin as he tried to steady himself to speak. He took a shallow breath and turned his head to the side, more flesh presented for Dean’s use. “I don’t care.”

Dean smiled before moving to kiss and lick the shell of Cas’ ear. His hips found a firm rhythm, grinding down against the other man who wasn’t a man at all. “Sweet little angel, you are broken, you know that?” Another whimper rattled the throat that had been presented for him. “Shh, shh, don’t worry, baby, I won’t tell anyone. You’re all mine, there’s no need to go spreadin’ this around.”

When Dean sunk his teeth into Cas’ flesh again he could almost taste the relief in the sweet kick of his blood. Dean was a broken man, a scarred man because of Hell. Alistair carved him into a new animal, just as he’d said and there was no point denying that. But the angel under him? Castiel was broken in an entirely different way and this time Dean was doing the carving.


End file.
